


Keeping You Sick

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Other, Platonic Yandere, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, Yandere 76, male reader - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: platonic! yandere s76 with a sickly reader he views like a son?





	Keeping You Sick

Maybe he’s spoiling you. Maybe that’s why you act out so much, maybe that’s why you don’t understand why you can’t get out. He gives you everything else after all.

It’s not that you’re ungrateful. Soldier can’t ever imagine you, his perfect boy, being ungrateful. He raised you better than that, you knew better than that. You were just…restless. Yeah, that made sense. 

Being locked up all day while he was away, it wasn’t good for anyone, let alone you. 

“I’m sorry I was so harsh,”

You don’t face Jack as he comes in. You can’t. His temper tantrum from before had scared you, and you’re worried that if you look you’ll see the same rage in his eyes as before. 

“I didn’t mean to…” He cuts himself off. He had meant what he did, breaking things, threatening what little freedoms you had left. 

“It’s for your own good, you’re  _sick_.”

He’s right in a way, but still, it makes your skin crawl. The outside world is full of pollen, and allergens, things that literally make your skin crawl. 

“I never used to be this sick.”

It’s a statement. You don’t know Jack’s to blame, not entirely, but-

“Baby boy, you’re delusional.” 

He runs a heavy hand through your hair. “It must be that fever, let me go, you need to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
